Halloween
by purpleatheist
Summary: many fandoms involved. for a full list see the Author's Notes. A random, weird, romantic type story. SLASH! Nothing graphic, but if it bothers you don't bother reading.


Title: Halloween  
Author: purpleatheist (cobbsc@ncssm.edu)  
Fandom: multiple-fandom crossover (Dark is Rising, X-Files, Star Wars original movies, Star Wars books, TPM, Highlander, James Bond, Harry Potter, Dragonlance, Dogma)  
Keywords/Pairing: third person POV (oc) - Will/Bran, M/Kry, Luke/Wedge, Tycho/Corran, Obi/Maul, Anakin/Raistlin, Methos/Bond, Bartleby/Loki, Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: This is weird. I don't know where this came from. Read at your own risk - and the M/K characterization sucks. Much slash, but nothing graphic. Criticize all you like, flames are a welcomed source of entertainment.  
  
It was THE night. Halloween. All Hallow's Eve. THE night in which the barriers were broken. Of course, for Spooky's Pub in Scotland, that magic had much more extended results. On every Halloween night Spooky's opened…in a very paranormal way. Great distances were breached. The living and the dead mixed together, all of flesh. Those with lifestyles of danger, intrigue, and mystery could come together to mingle in…friendly company.  
  
My first customers arrived on the dot. "Well, if it isn't Will Stanton! How goes it, young Will?"  
  
"Not so young, Marv."  
  
"And you've brought a friend, I see."  
  
"Aye, this is Bran Davies." He extended his arm around the shoulders of the other young man who smiled in response.  
  
"One of you, then?"  
  
"No, he's not an Old One. Regular old High Magic. Just a Pendragon." Davies glared. Will replied by kissing him soundly. Even after they parted, Bran still muttered,  
  
"Just a Pendragon, indeed…"  
  
"Have a seat, boys, and let me get you a drink." Other customers were beginning to trickle in. Bless them; some souls hadn't missed a Halloween in millennia. There were always the bad reunions, though, and I looked up from serving Will and Bran to witness one of them.  
  
"Alex!" Fox Mulder stood up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process. Krycek's steps sped up as he spotted the agent. They embraced and kissed hungrily, desperately. Alex pulled back, a longing look in his sharp eyes. Gazing unsteadily at him, Mulder questioned. "Alex…what is it?"  
  
The spy replied by taking Mulder's right hand in his left. It took him only a moment to realize. "Oh, God, Alex, no! Please, tell me it's not true…"  
  
I thought back. Oh. Last year, Alex Krycek had been missing his left arm. Only the dead were whole.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mulder. Fox. I still love you. I'll always love you."  
  
"Who did this to you? Who killed you, Krycek? I swear I'll fucking torture them until-"  
  
"Skinner."  
  
"Skinner? Walter Skinner?"  
  
"Yes. Watch your ass, Mulder. He's not on your side."  
  
"I thought that was your job."  
  
A smile graced the lips that could become flesh one night out of the year. "I do what I can, babe." The other patrons had all been enthralled by the drama, and they seemed to pull their partners closer as Alex and Mulder moved towards by the back. There always seemed to be a case of that type every year, and it reminded everyone of their own mortality. Those that had to worry about such things. My next four youths were chattering happily as they stepped through the door. "Well, if it isn't the Hogwarts crew! Harry, Draco, Dean, Seamus, how's the last year treatin' you?"  
  
"Pretty well, sir, thank you," Dean answered, as they passed the bar for a booth near the back. Next to the booth where Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder held each other, tears threatening to overflow, knowing that they would not meet on the mortal plane again.  
  
Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles entered hand in hand as usual, and took their usual front table. They were followed by Tycho Celchu and Corran Horn, who were trying to pretend they weren't together. A few moments later Obi-Wan Kenobi entered, muttered to his padawan, and stalked off. The teen wandered toward the bar and had a seat, looking dejected.  
  
"Young Skywalker, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at me, then simply glared in the direction of his master, who was looking quite cozy with the now-dead Sith, Darth Maul.  
  
"Aye, lad, I understand. I'll find you a companion before the night is over, dontcha worry." I had a knack for that. Finding companions.  
  
Another man entered, looking depressed. "Methos! Good to see you. How'd the year treat ya?"  
  
"Marv, no worse than the last 4900-odd."  
  
"You're looking a bit down."  
  
"As always, Marv, as always. What the hell was I doing with the damn boy scout, anyway? I'm his opposite."  
  
"Not as far away as you think. Look around you, mate. Fox Mulder's back there crying because his boss killed his arch-enemy - and love, as the fact may be. Young Harry Potter's hooked up with Draco Malfoy of all people. And look at that, Jedi Kenobi groping Darth Maul in the corner. Alliances with good and evil seem irrelevant, here, Methos, you know that."  
  
"Right." The Immortal took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. Another sat beside him, and Methos felt the tingling of a pre-Immortal. He looked up to meet the other's bright eyes and quirky smile. "Hello."  
  
The other held out his hand. "The name's Bond. James Bond."  
  
  
  
The next patron arrived in a flash of color and seemed to glide up to the bar. "Well, if it isn't Raistlin Majere! I haven't seen you in years! Been doing some time traveling, I see." The wizard looked to be in his early twenties, much younger than the last time he was here.  
  
"Yes, well, being the most powerful black robe ever does have its advantages."  
  
I laughed. "Well, take a seat, mage, and let me make you some of that vile tea you seem to favor."  
  
"I see you've had some changes in patronage."  
  
"Six, since you were last here. The four lads over there from England started last year, as did young Skywalker, here beside you. Will Stanton brought his boyfriend this year. Darth Maul and Alex Krycek died as mortals, so they visit from another plane now."  
  
"And Bartleby and Loki haven't yet arrived, I see."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they'll be here."  
  
As if on cue, the two angels entered, arguing loudly. "-well if you hadn't gotten us FUCKING KILLED, then maybe-"  
  
A hush fell over the bar as everyone stopped to listen. Angels dying was a big thing. "It's true," said Loki, noticing their audience. "He killed me."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Just - just shut up, ok? You cut off my wings and you killed me. That's all there is to it, Bartleby."  
  
"I - I was…" he lowered his voice, and only I and a few others caught the next few lines. And they were cheating. They could read minds. "I still love you, you've got to believe me."  
  
"B, I got thrown out of heaven because you said you loved me. Now you've gotten me banished to Hell, too."  
  
"Look on the bright side…at least we can have sex, now. Being mortal and all."  
  
"B. We're in HELL!"  
  
"Not now, we're not."  
  
"Bartleby, I hate you. I really do. Fuck you." With that, Loki stomped to the back of the restaurant. There weren't any free tables, so he slid in the other side of the booth Alex and Mulder were in without asking permission. I'm not sure they noticed, anyway. The other sat at the far end of the bar and buried his head under his arms.  
  
I noticed Anakin and Raistlin - both with the appearance of men in their young twenties - eyeing each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. "Kid's interested," I muttered to Raist as I passed on my way down to Bartleby. He looked thoroughly miserable. "So…not a great year, I take it."  
  
He raised his head to meet my eyes. "You could say that. And he hates me."  
  
"Oh, B, he doesn't hate you. Look at him. He looks just as awful as you. Sit here until I open up the back rooms, and then take him a key. He won't refuse me, trust me."  
  
"Think so? Thanks, Marv."  
  
I shook my head as I moved to the other side of the bar, where Methos and .007 were looking extremely cozy. Those damn angels may be as old as the universe itself, but they were clueless when it came to relationships.   
  
I refreshed all the drinks and waited about 20 minutes for people to work on them before bringing out the room keys. It was a Spooky's Halloween tradition. A lot of these people could fuck on their own time, but it was still a rare year that someone was left in the bar after the keys were out. This was no exception.  
  
Krycek and Mulder were, unsurprisingly, the first to grasp one, fumbling their way into the back. The pilot/Jedi crew from Coruscant took the next few sets. The four Hogwart's boys took two keys blushing furiously. Methos grabbed his key and winked at me, the British agent on his arm. Will and Bran went off after draining the last of their beers. Bartleby used my suggestion, and with a few sincere apologies, begging, and some well-placed kissing, he coerced Loki into the back. This left Raistlin Majere and Anakin Skywalker sitting in an uncomfortable silence. The sexual tension between them was palpable, though, so I had to intervene. "Got one left, boys. Don't want to waste the room, do we?" I dangled the key between them. They seemed to communicate silently a moment, and then the pale mage snatched the key from my fingers and led the younger man towards the back rooms. I smiled. Another successful year. That was my goal, to get everyone who sets foot in the bar laid. Smiling to myself, I cleared off all the tables, and then settled down in my chair with a book and a cup of tea.  
  
  
  
I started from a light doze when my watch alarm buzzed. I checked it. 5:50 am on the 1st. Halloween night was almost over. I flashed the lights in the back, warning them that the night of magic was nearly over. The youngest left first, as always. Dean, Seamus, Draco, and Harry were the first to disappear out the door. Anakin Skywalker, looking much happier left with his sated master. Darth Maul looked longingly after his lover before exiting himself, to a different plane. Bond left with a wink at Methos. Will and Bran stopped to say goodbye before excusing themselves. Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek lingered in a long kiss before leaving hand in hand, the agent back to earth and the criminal back to Hell. Everyone made such a big deal about Hell, but really, those who go there belong there. Krycek was probably enjoying himself. The angels were arm in arm again, and Bartleby mouthed me a thank-you on his their way out. I was left at the bar with Raist and Methos, two of my oldest customers. "Well, another year past," the Immortal commented.  
  
"Indeed. And I trust your evenings were pleasant, gentlemen?"  
  
Raist smiled. "I love playing the teacher. Especially to such quick learners at that boy. Damn mind readers."  
  
"I got his phone number," was Methos' reply. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Methos seemed to be with someone different every year and he never took a number. "You never know, we might run into each other again," he added defensively. I shook my head at both my friends with a smile.  
  
"You boys run on, now. It's closing time. Try to keep an eye on them for me, Raist." He knew I was very protective of all my patrons, and he was the only one with access to every world, every realm, and every plane of existence. "Especially Sirius and Remus. I missed them this year."  
  
"Of course, Marv. Good night." A wave from both and I was left alone. I closed down the bar for another year and stepped into the circle that would return me home. And suddenly I was back in my bed. The person beside me stirred, and I felt him press closer to me.   
  
"You're home. How was it this year?"  
  
I melted into his warmth. "As fulfilling and depressing as always, Nik. How's Andrew?"  
  
"He was good. He's sleeping. You should take him next year, babe, he'll be 10. Won't he continue when you can't?"  
  
"I'll always be able to. That's the magic, Nikolai. It is accessed from quite literally anywhere. But…you'll meet the requirements next year. Want to come?"  
  
His body covered mine, his lips engulfed my mouth. "Whatever you say, babe. I love you, you know."  
  
"I know. I love you too." At least I have my own happy ending.  
  
  



End file.
